customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fraustbite
History Mark Fraust was thirteen when he discovered his powers, he was walking on the beach one day when he noticed that the water around his ankles was freezing. When he saw this he was very afraid, this made his ability freeze the water even faster and before long he was stuck in what used to be water. He told his parents first and they were afraid, yet sympathettic, his power was very new to him and he was emotionally unstable. Then, one afternoon his father got down on one knee and said,"Son, this 'ability' that you have, its special, and I know I won't be your boss for long. Your eighteen now and your moving out soon, the only thing that I ask of you is that you use your power for good." Mark responded with only three words... "I will, Dad" After that, life was hard, he was taunted at school and always found it hard to make friends. But he soon learned to cope with his powers and began fighting crime. Joining SHEPHERD Mark, who now was now called Fraustbite, came upon a young man one day. The man looked very angered and was running into a bank. This is a perfect time to jump in! He thought. He leaped into action in pursuit of the young man. When he got inside the bank he saw the man facing a wall. On the wall was a black suited man with a mask, he was stuck to the wall by seemingly no suspention and his hair was standing on end. "You wanna give that money back?" said the young man, "or do you want to know what its like to be defibrillated while your awake?" The man on the wall dropped the money. After this had happened, Mark walked up to the young man. "Hey, your a superhero aren't you?", he said. "Yeah, I guess," replied the man, "who are you?" "I'm Fraustbite!" said Mark with a grin. "You good?" quiered the young man. "Yes! I have some kind of team,...I'm Volt," said the man, "wanna join the team?" "It depends, whats it called?" Mark said with a smile. Volt began to walk away and looking over his shoulder said,"SHEPHERD..." Fraustbite VS Four Soon after joinig SHEPHERD, Mark met a new recute named Four He thought it an odd name at first but once he explained that it was becouse plasma, his power, was the fourth state of matter he did'nt think it so bad. He went on sevral missions and became good friends. On one mission, they met a mutant named Yang Chee who had the power to charge his swords with electricaty. Four ( Who's real name was Dave) became quick friends with Yang. Yang explained that he had been chased out of China by a team named SHEPHERD. After, Dave began seeing Yang agaist the teams will. Fraustbite told him it was'nt good to meet him like that and was thanked by a ball of plasma. They fought until Fraustbite yelled " Stop! I know whats it's like to lose someone close to you! So I know what your going through! Stop, and i'll be your friend continue this madness and i'll be forced to destroy you!" Dave agreed but said that it did'nt change things between them. Fraustbite meets Igniton After this, he met a mutant who called himself, Ignition He, obviosly, had the power of fire, they faught and just as it looked like Fraustbite was gonna lose, out came Four plasma balls flying. they drove him off and he asked Four why he saved him, Four replied " I could'nt bear to see yu defeated by that mutant" " Thanks, Four" Fraustbite said. " I'm....sorry, Fraustbite." ' I'ts okay" anserewed Fraustbite" Personality Mark is very cockey and smart. But is always ready to do something active. If he could have it his way, he would travel between continents just to find criminals to fight. Beside this, he is very kind and is always wanting to help someone in his team. Over all he is a brave hero that most would love to have as a friend or ally. Power Anatomy and Function Marks power is very simple. His genetic mutation allows him to mentally slow down the air around him to make it colder and potentially freeze any moister in the air he can then hurl them as projectiles through ice manipulation powers. His ice manipulation powers are simply the fact that he can bond the energy moving through his body to the ice through a telekinetic-like process. Weakness Heat is Marks main weakness. It can over power his ice easily and he needs almost twice the power of the fire to match it. Strength Moisture and plant manipulation are Marks primary strengths. He can freeze moisture powers, giving him control over opposing moisture, and he can disable plants by freezing the water within them. Battle Stats Agility:9 Speed:9 Strength:7 Endurance:10 Willpower:8 Hero Crisis * Joining SHEPHERD * Quarells with brother Category:Superheroes Category:AtahiNuma